


In the Darkest Night (There's a Light Beyond)

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Series: Behind Closed Doors [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Several months after the events of "Behind Closed Doors," we get a glimpse of the daily life between Alan and his now-girlfriend.





	1. I want him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndoratheWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/gifts).



> I don't own Alan Cumming or any other characters found within.

That was the only coherent thought in my head as I shifted to admire his face. The skin there was soft and unmarred -- save for the now-permanent marks adorning his dimples -- and I smiled to myself as I remembered how we'd met by chance all those months ago. It had been completely unexpected but definitely not unwelcome, I mused, as he had been stuck in a loveless marriage and I was stuck in a relationship going nowhere fast.

He stirred then, his deep, luscious brown eyes meeting my own, and I smiled softly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his lips as he stroked my upper arm with one hand.

"Good morning, little one," he murmured softly. "Sleep well?"

I nodded, still not awake enough to form complete sentences, and settled my head onto his chest for snuggles. He said nothing, just held me close, occasionally pressing warm kisses onto my cheeks and nose and anywhere else he could reach. I made a soft noise of delight in response as I felt him start to rub my back in addition to everything else.

"I love you," I whispered, my words a bit muffled by his chest.

"I love you, too, little one," he answered. "With all my heart."

My only response was to press my lips to his in a lazy kiss; the kind that can only be properly enjoyed in the early morning when you've just woken. He smiled gently, breaking the kiss carefully and moving to turn on the lamp on our bedside table. I yawned, watching as he slid out of bed and searched the carpet for his discarded boxers, awed yet again by his elegance.

As he turned to leave our bedroom, I slid out of bed rather ungracefully, shivering slightly as my bare skin met the cool air. Then I stretched, grabbing the first pieces of clothing I saw, quickly sliding them on as I followed him to the kitchen. When I reached said room, he was standing at the sink, alternately nursing a glass of water and filling his kettle for tea. I smiled softly, padding over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist with a contented sigh.

"Mmm," he murmured. "You want to make your coffee, don't you."

"Mhm," I agreed, my voice slightly muffled against his back. "I need coffee the way you need tea."

"I know," he smiled. "Give me a moment and then we'll switch positions."

I said nothing; just held onto him tightly as he finished up and set the kettle on the stove to heat. He turned in my embrace to properly hug me good morning -- and burst into affectionate laughter as he saw what exactly I was wearing. Instead of my own pajamas, I had grabbed his shirt and pants from the previous day, as well as one of his spare pairs of glasses and his favorite knitted yellow beanie.

"You have your own clothes, little one, and yet you insist upon wearing my discards every morning," he grinned. "You're absolutely adorable; you know that?"

I didn't reply, just pressed my lips to his for a deep, passionate kiss. Any coffee-related thoughts I had were temporarily shelved in favor of giving my Scottish elf a proper good morning snog. It was his turn to make a noise of delight as I pulled away with a gentle nibble to his lower lip.

"Mmm," I whispered. "Sometimes I think that if my body wasn't so caffeine-dependent, I could survive on your love alone."

He chuckled softly as his cheeks turned a nice pink. "The feeling is mutual."

I smiled, humming in delight by way of a response, and tightened my hold on him. He rubbed my back gently in answer, causing me to settle my head onto his chest for a snuggle. I felt so warm and so relaxed that my eyes began to drift closed just as I was thinking I could stay like that forever.

"Alan?" I murmured, trying and failing to suppress a yawn. "I just might fall asleep again if I don't have my coffee soon; plus, your tea kettle has been whistling for the past minute or so."

"Go on then, sweetheart," he affirmed. "I'll stay here till we're both finished."

I nodded, turning to the sink and watching out of my peripheral vision as he added several teabags to his kettle. He chuckled, knowing exactly how much I loved watching him do even the most mundane of things, and wound his arms around my waist as I rinsed out the various parts of my coffee maker. Once I'd gotten it going, I turned in his embrace and wound my own arms around him.

"Mmmm," I whispered, tightening my grip. "I think your arms might be my favorite place in the world."

He purred softly in contentment, beginning to run his hands up and down my back once again, and captured my lips in a tender kiss. Our eyes fluttered shut as we snogged, only breaking apart when the coffee maker went off.

"Ooh...coffee!" I exclaimed, wriggling out of his grasp to select a mug and fill it.

I sipped carefully, moaning in delight as it hit my soul and awakened my brain. He laughed, his eyes lighting up at my happiness over something so simple, and planted a few gentle kisses to my temple.

"I guess I should get my tea," he mused, reaching for his own mug and going through a similar process.

Once he had, we headed for the living room to snuggle and drink our preferred beverages. My eyes strayed to the chair closest to the fireplace, and he chuckled, knowing what I wanted before I'd had the chance to say anything.

"Put our drinks on the table and come here, little one," he said, laughing affectionately and getting himself settled as I did so.


	2. I need him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Alan Cumming or any other characters found within.

I climbed onto his lap with a soft moan of delight, threading my fingers through his hair and capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. His arms wound themselves round my body, one hand coming up to rest at the nape of my neck and the other resting on the small of my back. The feeling of his hands on me made me moan again, this time directly against his lips, and break the kiss. He closed his eyes with his own pleased sigh as he felt my lips close around his dimple and suckle at it, a soft noise of content escaping my mouth.

"You just can't get enough of them, can you?" he murmured, his voice vibrating against my lips deliciously.

Grinning, I shook my head, taking a moment to sip some coffee and switch to the other one. He chuckled affectionately, settling back to sip his tea and allow me to get my fill. His eyes closed in pleasure as I gently sucked and licked and nibbled, and I hummed in response upon seeing him so relaxed. Lazy mornings like this, I thought, are wonderful.

Just the two of us, bodies entwined and talking without words, and our respective morning vices. I shifted my position slightly, releasing his dimple from its captor in the process, and settled my head onto his chest to finish my coffee. He smiled contentedly, tightening his hold on me and pressing gentle kisses to the side of my face.

"I love you, little one," he murmured. "You make me so happy; happier than I've been in years."

"I love you, too, my sweet Scottish elf," I replied softly as several happy tears rolled down my cheeks. "I...I would be absolutely lost without you."

He trailed his fingers down my cheeks, carefully catching each tear as it fell and cupping my chin in one hand. I wound my arms around him again, settling my head more securely onto his chest and closing my eyes in utter contentment. Warm hands caressed my back lovingly as we continued to snuggle in contented silence. In moments like this, I mused, there was no need for verbal communication, for we understood each other well enough without it. Sighing softly, I tightened my hold upon him, and rubbed my face into the soft hairs on his chest.

"Penny for your thoughts, little one?" he inquired.

"Don't laugh, but I was just thinking that your chest hair reminds me of a kitten's whiskers," I answered.

"Huh," he mused. "Y'might have a point there."

I shifted a bit, feeling more than ready to start snogging him, but Lala and Jerry chose that moment to come barreling into the room barking for their breakfast.

"How do they always seem to know when I want to snog you?" I wondered aloud, looking at Alan and rolling my eyes in annoyance. "I swear, this happens every morning."

"I don't know, little one, but let's go get them sorted," he answered.

"Okay," I answered, sliding off his lap and holding my arms up.

He lifted me into his arms effortlessly -- despite his slender build, he was really quite strong, I'd found out. I wound my arms around his neck as he walked into the mud room with Lala and Jerry trailing after us, barking excitedly.

"I'm going to put y'down, okay?" he said. "Hold onto my waist for now."

I nodded, immediately wrapping my arms around his waist tightly as soon as my feet touched the floor. He chuckled (cause he'd once told me that he'd never, ever been with someone so snuggle happy) and ran an affectionate hand through my dirty-blond hair.

Once he'd fed Lala and Jerry and refilled their water bowls, he lifted me back into his arms with the same ease as before, and we returned to the chair to pick up where we'd left off.

"Now, where were we?" he murmured, looking at me with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Just about here, I think," I answered softly, warm puffs of air floating out of my mouth as I responded.

My lips hovered over his for another moment as I waited with baited breath to see if we'd be interrupted again, but when nothing happened, I finally leaned in...only to have his cell phone go off! I glared at the offending device -- an act that didn't go unnoticed -- and sighed in annoyance, wondering if I'd ever get a moment to snog him that day.

"I'm sorry, little one," he sighed. "I think it's Jimmy."

 


	3. I love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Alan Cumming or any other characters within.

I handed him his phone, briefly noticing that it wasn't his assistant after all, but rather his ex-husband, Grant, and turned my head so Alan wouldn't see me making a disgusted face. However, his reaction surprised me. Instead of answering, he pressed the 'reject call' button, and then promptly turned his phone off, making a disgusted face of his own.

"Ugh," he moaned. "The man just can't take a hint."

I turned my face to him, all thoughts of snogging temporarily forgotten in favor of snuggles, and pressed my forehead to his soothingly.

"Let me answer it next time," I suggested, grinning rather wickedly. "He'll definitely get the hint then."

"Oh, little one, what would I do without you?" he chuckled, pressing an affectionate kiss to my temple.

"Well, you'd still be married to Grant," I answered, spitting out the name as though it tasted bitter. "And you'd be very bored in general, too."

"Mmm," he agreed, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I love you so much more than I ever loved him."

"I know," I murmured. "I love you too."

All talk was lost then as I was finally able to snog him without interruptions. Our lips met in a long overdue kiss, melding together like two pieces of the same puzzle, and I sighed contentedly as we pulled apart slightly to catch our breath. He stood up then and carried me back to our room as I smiled against his chest.

"Today is about us, little one," he announced. "I say we shower and then ignore the rest of the world."

"I agree," I murmured, pecking his lips lightly and figuring that Grant's sudden (and very unwelcome) phone call had shaken him up more than he was letting on.

He sighed softly, setting me onto the bed gently, and turned toward the bathroom to start the shower. Once we had both showered and put on fresh clothes, I turned to him with an expectant look on my face. He chuckled softly, holding out his arms for me to fall into, and smiled tenderly as I wound myself around him.

Warm hands began to rub my back again, and I sighed in pleasure as the familiar feelings of security and pure, unconditional love washed over me. As much as I enjoyed all of the other things we did, sexual or otherwise, snuggling remained my most favorite thing. I couldn't get enough; often soaking him up like water to a sponge and brain chanting 'more more more' when we were physically apart for longer than a few minutes.

I shifted in his arms a little, settling my head onto his chest with a soft noise of contentment, and kissed his nose. He hummed delightedly in response, one hand now stroking my hair as the other continued to rub my back as my eyes closed in silent pleasure. I snuffled softly, burying my head deeper into the soft fabric of his shirt, and let his body heat surround me as I began to hover between the real world and the one of dreams. He smiled gently, although I was currently unaware, and began to hum quietly as he returned to rubbing my back.

"Sleep well, little one," he murmured, kissing my cheek tenderly as he settled the comforter around our entwined limbs. "I'll be here when you wake, I promise."

I adjusted my position slightly, wanting to be as close to him as physically possible, and drifted into a much-needed nap. When I finally woke a few hours later, he was smiling down at me as he stroked my sleep-mussed hair tenderly.

"Good morning again, little one," he chuckled. "Even though it's about noon now."

"Mmm," I murmured, once again not quite awake enough to form a complete sentence.

He wrapped his arms around me then, planting a gentle kiss on my lips as he began to give me my post-nap back rub. After asking for them so often that it had become an unspoken part of our daily routine, I'd finally told him having my back rubbed was a great source of comfort for me. His hands started to knead my lower back then, and I made a soft moan of delight.

"You like that, little one?" he whispered, voice thick with affection.

I said nothing, just settled my head onto his chest more securely and moaned again. He chuckled, stopping his kneading momentarily to squeeze me tightly and kiss my forehead. "I'll take that as a yes."

I made a soft, contented noise in reply and looked into his eyes pointedly, wanting (or maybe even needing) him to start rubbing my back again. He sighed affectionately, beginning to knead my back in just the way I liked.

"I love you, Alan," I murmured.

"I love you, too, little one," he replied, his voice once again thick with emotion and eyes shining with everything I felt. "Come here."

"But I'm already as close to you as I can possibly get," I laughed.

"So you are," he chuckled. "In that case -- snog?"

"Only if you keep...ooh...doing that to my back," I moaned, adding a 'please' as an afterthought.

"Of course, little one," he murmured. "Anything for you."

I captured his lips in a tender kiss, his hands continuing to knead at my back and shoulders as I moaned in delight. Alan smiled, breaking the kiss momentarily, and readjusted my body against his own.

 


	4. We belong together (epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Alan Cumming or any other characters found within.

Though I didn't know it, that evening would bring me more happiness than I could ever imagine. He had secretly bought a ring at one point, planning to ask the big question over a romantic dinner.

"Let's go eat, little one," he suggested later. "I made reservations."

"Okay," I murmured into his chest, making no move to find my shoes.

He chuckled. "We can't go eat like this, little one."

"I know," I replied, pouting playfully. "But I sure wish we could."

"Mmm," he agreed. "I wish we could too."

I sighed then, reluctantly letting go of him, and stood up to go and find my shoes and tie my hair into a bun. Once we were both ready, we went to his car and headed in the direction of -- well, I actually had no idea where we were going -- and when I glanced at Alan questioningly, he just smiled sweetly and squeezed my hand.

It turned out that he had made reservations at the place where we'd had our first proper date. When I glanced at him again, he shrugged and parked the car, then got out to open my door like the gentleman I knew him to be. He extended a hand to me, waiting as I fumbled with my seatbelt and grabbed my bag. I took his hand, threading my fingers through his as we walked into the restaurant to be seated.

After we were shown to our favorite table and had ordered our meals, he laid his hand on mine, suddenly looking shy as I smiled at him in response. He blushed, then took a breath in an attempt to calm himself as he reached his free hand into the inner pocket of his dress jacket. My eyes opened wide and my mouth fell open in shock as I realized what was going on, barely noticing him open the box.

"Sarah," he began, "my little one?"

"Yes, my sweet Scottish elf?" I replied, hardly daring to believe this was really happening.

"I love you with all my heart and every fiber of my very soul. Will you marry me?" he asked, his eyes alight with all of the love I often had no words for.

"I...yes, of course I will," I replied, happy tears leaking out of my eyes as he slid the ring onto my finger.

It was a diamond, of course, and very tastefully surrounded by turquoise opals -- my birthstone, I noted -- remembering the conversation we'd had about it several weeks ago and putting the missing pieces together. Our food arrived then, and as we settled in to eat (and talk more about our future) I sighed softly, for both of us were happy at last.


End file.
